


修行

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 原著向, 基路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 46





	修行

（一）

“锯齿头，他们在干什么？”  
路飞伸出手臂指向不远处的牢房，手腕上的海楼石锁链随着男孩的动作发出哗啦啦啦的声音，突兀地响在寂静的监牢里。

“啊？”  
已经睡熟的基德被路飞吵醒，不耐地回应了男孩一声。  
“看啊！”  
路飞拉扯着基德的大衣，基德不得已顺着路飞手臂看过去，暴躁的表情凝固在基德脸上。  
“你他妈是未成年吗？白痴！”  
基德揪着路飞的领子，两个年轻海盗脸贴着脸争吵起来。

“这和我成没成年有什么关系啊？”  
“这种事要我怎么回答你？你是还没断奶吗？蠢猴子！”  
“不知道就说不知道啊？！锯齿混蛋！”  
“谁他妈的能不知道，那是……”  
“做爱”两个字噎在基德的喉咙里，把他脸上的伤疤都憋红了。基德凶恶地瞪着路飞那双黑白分明的大眼睛，那张可爱的蠢脸比未成年还要未成年，困惑的表情就像是只傻猫。

“…操，是修行，修行！和之国特有的修行方式，明白了吧？！白痴！”  
看着路飞恍然大悟的表情，基德开始在心里骂自己废物，做爱他妈的有什么说不出口的？  
“知道了就快点滚蛋，别吵我睡觉。”  
基德用自己的大衣蒙住头，背对着路飞重新躺了下去，他可不想被拉着询问关于修行的细节。

出乎基德意料的是，路飞没有像平常那样问个不停，或者说几句幼稚的难听话，监牢轻易的恢复平静。基德有点不安的拽了拽自己的大衣，这小子又要干什么？  
在这样诡异的气氛中，基德腾得一下坐起来，一转身就对上了路飞的双眼。深夜里男孩发亮的双眼看起来有点恐怖，一想到路飞刚才一直用这样的眼神盯着自己，基德觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，  
“不睡觉你看什么呢？想打架吗？”

路飞向基德的方向蹭了蹭，男孩把手上的锁链搭到基德后颈，手上向自己的方向用力，迫使基德与自己对视。  
“你想打败凯多，我也想打败凯多，所以我们……”  
“我绝对不会和你结盟！”  
“一起修行吧！”  
“哈？”路飞困惑地歪歪头，  
“我没说要和你结盟啊，锯齿头。”

基德僵在原处，他突然想起小时候基拉对他说的话，  
“答应我基德，不要说谎，你每次说谎都没好事。”  
“什…什么修行？！”  
基德的视线撞进路飞的眼睛里，黑亮得好像能映出基德的倒影，他下意识后仰了一下，却忘了路飞手腕的锁链还挂在他脖子上。男孩冷不丁被拽了一下，直接扑进基德怀里。  
路飞的手臂被迫挂在基德肩上，软乎乎的橡胶男孩甚至还在基德腿上弹了一下，基德的手掌不自觉的揉捏了一下路飞腰上的软肉，手感好的不可思议。

路飞莽撞地抬起头重重地撞到了基德本就青紫的下巴。  
“嘶…”  
基德被撞得倒吸一口冷气，但是男孩并没有道歉的打算，而是顺势攀到了基德身上，再次发起邀请，  
“就是刚才说的修行啊！和我一起修行吧！”  
基德看着路飞的眼睛，这眼神可比阿普邀请他们同盟真诚多了。

“操，那不是……”  
基德决定把事情说清楚，基拉说得对，他就不应该做说谎这种麻烦事。  
“你真啰嗦，锯齿头。”  
路飞皱着眉打断了基德的话，男孩的手指深入基德凌乱的红发中，扣着他的后脑，路飞学着刚才看见的把唇瓣贴近，可还没来得及亲到就被基德捂住了嘴。

男人宽大的手掌捂住了路飞的脸颊，柔润的唇瓣贴着基德的手掌，呼吸从指缝穿过，基德的声音听起来甚至有点温柔的意味，  
“笨猴子…”  
基德松开手，转去拍了拍路飞的头顶，  
“我还没有恶劣到哄骗小鬼的地步。”  
路飞不解地眨眨眼，虽然不知道基德是什么意思，但是路飞明白自己被拒绝了。

男孩把手腕上的锁链从基德脖颈上拿下来，动作干脆利落，毫不留恋，甚至利落得让基德有些失落。路飞站起身伸了个懒腰，嘀咕着走向自己的位置，  
“好吧，那我明天去找其他人修行。”

基德瞪大了眼，不可置信地盯着路飞的背影。莫名燃起的怒火在海贼的胸膛里横冲直撞，基德粗暴地抓住了那根刚离开自己的锁链，路飞重新跌进男人怀里，  
“你他妈是傻子吗？！和谁都不行！”  
路飞也不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，  
“哈？这是我的自由！”  
“狗屁自由，我说了不行就是不行，你个蠢货！”  
“你是疯了吗？混蛋锯齿头！”  
“疯的是你，白痴猴子！”

两个海贼争吵着在地下滚了几圈，不过只一会儿，两个重伤员就没了争执的力气。路飞捂着肚子蜷缩起来，他的身体还没恢复，搬得石头换不到太多团子，他饿极了。而基德也和他差不多，两个人终于安静下来。  
“睡着了就不饿了。”  
路飞闷闷地嘀咕了一句，基德看不清男孩的表情，却也能从声音里想象出他委屈的样子。夜里的监牢冷得瘆人，路飞只穿了一件薄薄的打着补丁的破旧和服。男孩的手脚蜷缩起来，小小一只靠在基德身边。

明明是最恶世代的一员，和自己不相上下的凶恶海贼，可又偏偏长了这样一张让人心软的脸蛋。基德烦躁地抓了抓头发，路飞看起来简直就像是寒冬雪地里的可怜猫崽，  
“真是…”  
男人脱下自己厚实的皮毛大衣，盖到路飞身上。这件大衣还带着基德的体温，男孩暖得在睡梦中也小小地叹息了一声。  
基德注视了一会儿男孩安详的睡脸，神情也变得柔和下来，他顺手掖了一下大衣，把路飞泛红的脸颊藏起来，

“可别倒在这种地方，草帽小子。”

（二）

“闪开闪开闪开！！”  
“挡道了你们！当心被碾死！！”  
两个海盗扛着比自己还要大得多的巨石在采掘场里奔跑。  
“我是我赢了你就少来碍事，锯齿头！”  
“要是你输了就给我忘了修行这回事！”  
“等着看吧！呜啊啊啊啊！”  
“你才是！呜啊啊啊啊！”

狱卒们看着两人吵吵嚷嚷地越跑越远。  
“带着海楼石还这么有体力？他们前几天不是还重伤着吗？”  
“工作，吃饭，睡觉……没几天就彻底康复了啊。”  
“这都什么身体素质啊？！”  
在狱卒们惊讶和苦恼的时候，基德和路飞终于停下了工作，两个人在兑换处拍着桌子索要兑换券，搬五个石头可以换来一张券，也就是一个糯米团子。囚犯们就靠着这些勉强在这里存活下来。

“我干活了！快给饭吃！”  
两个海贼异口同声，基德本就长相凶恶，而路飞也因为饥饿和劳累变得十分暴躁，娃娃脸上满是不耐，那双圆眼睛也好像冒着凶光一样。这一声大喝，反倒把狱卒吓了一跳，两个人没受到一点为难就各自拿走了堆成小山一样的两大碗糯米丸子。  
“我比你多一趟！是我赢了！”  
路飞一边往嘴里塞着圆子，一边含含糊糊地向基德喊话。  
“蠢货，我后来居上了啊！”  
基德吃着团子，只用眼睛斜着瞟了一眼路飞。  
不知道这两个人是不是天生气场不合，对方说的每一句话，每一个动作甚至一个眼神都能轻而易举地挑起两人的火气，他们简直像两个随时都会响起的炸药包。

“少开玩笑了？！我才没被你赶超！！刺头男！你这混蛋！”  
“你连数数都不会吗？！蠢猴子！混账东西！”  
这样分不出胜负的无意义争吵，两个笨蛋倒是一点也不厌烦，他们甚至为了吵得痛快，比赛一样迅速把团子全都吞吃入腹。两个圆滚滚的“不倒翁”，脸贴着脸的大声嚷嚷，看起来实在是滑稽过头了。

路飞绝算不上是伶牙俐齿的孩子，只是在对上基德的时候偏偏就能戳中最让他恼火的地方。那张不停开合，喋喋不休的小嘴简直恼人得叫基德想要拿什么堵住它。最合适的糯米丸子已经被他们吃的一干二净，而路飞还在提昨夜的修行和那个未成功的吻，基德简直被气得要笑出声，  
“那他妈的不是修行！”  
男人用最大的声音吼了一句，连路飞都被震的愣了一下，然后基德就像昨夜路飞做的那样，手掌扣住了男孩的后脑，低头吻了下去。  
能让基德气到跳脚的唇舌原来也是柔软湿润的，带着怒气的亲吻让路飞几乎喘不上气来，软舌被基德纠缠着无法逃脱，咽不下去的唾液狼狈地从唇角溢出，男孩甚至发出细碎地呻吟，粘糯得像是刚吃的团子。

基德的头脑在怒火中变得混乱，而这个最不理智的亲吻反倒让他冷静下来了。他为什么会在意这个混蛋和谁“修行”，他为什么如此轻易就被挑起火气像是没有脑子的暴躁蠢货，他为什么总是下意识地注意这个笨蛋并且心生焦躁。  
当基德注视着路飞沾染水汽的眼睛时，所有的答案就都在这个吻中找到了。

他是如此钟意这个混蛋。

凯多不是想要路飞和基德成为开掘场的出色劳力，而是想要得到他们的忠诚。所以下午两个人就换了工作，戴上更为沉重的枷锁，抡着铁镐开采石矿。  
狱卒们注意到了基德和路飞不同寻常的争吵，为了防止两个人闹出乱子而把他们分派到不同的位置。基德似乎因此情绪低落，他心不在焉地敲砸石块，直到路飞那边传来卡里布的声音。  
“你想越狱吧？也带上我嘛！我什么都肯做的，只要你我联手，就没什么可怕的啦！”  
没骨头一样的丑陋男人紧贴着路飞在他耳边劝诱。  
基德握着铁镐的手臂爆出青筋，过近的距离和自来熟的语气让他在心里咒骂那个不自量力的沼泽烂人。

但是基德依旧保有一丝矜持没有走过去暴打那个家伙，他了解路飞，路飞和自己一样，他才不会和卡里布这种人联手。  
“你去跟锯齿头联手不就结了。”  
路飞带着嫌弃语气的话语紧接着就传过来。基德手里的铁镐在下一秒就重重地砸下去，石沫迸溅。  
“不不不，那小子评价也不高啦，传闻说啊，他去挑战大妈，结果被人家一个部下拧断了手臂，结果逃出来了。”卡里布笑嘻嘻地向路飞解释，语气轻蔑地好像自己就是那个大妈的部下一样。

基德的面色阴沉下来，好像连脸上的疤痕都更加狰狞。他会杀死每一个嘲笑他的人，这几乎和他对于大海王位的追求一样不可舍弃。  
“传闻？你这家伙还真是没救了啊。”  
路飞的声音再次传来，男孩专注地开凿石矿，他完全没顺着卡里布的话展露出什么嘲讽的情绪，反倒嫌弃地瞪了一眼卡里布。男孩的举动就像是，就像是在维护基德一样。

基德的怒火就这样轻而易举地被扑灭了。那个男孩简直比基德自己更知道如何操纵他的情绪。

铁镐擦着卡里布的脸颊砸进墙里，可基德连看他一眼都没有，男人步履坚定地走向路飞，  
“我还没向大妈出过手，只是把她手下一个被称作将星的部下打伤，抢走了我要的东西而已。”  
基德抬起自己完好的手臂，染着黑色的指甲搭在截面狰狞的断臂上，他的表情说得上平静，仿佛是在陈述发生在他人身上的事，  
“左手是之前跟红发海贼团对抗时没的，还有其他问题吗？”  
最后一句明明问的是卡里布，可基德的视线却始终落在路飞脸上。

基德深吸一口气，  
“紧接着！马上！我就会讨伐凯多，名扬天下！”  
男孩毫不回避地与基德对视，他和男人额头相抵，同样大声地回应他，  
“我才会！！”  
两个人眼里的怒火熊熊燃烧，看着那双被火焰点燃的黑眼睛，基德从未在其他人眼里看见过，看见过这种和自己眼中同样的光芒。

他们抱着同样的志向来到这片大海，一往直前，绝不动摇。他们是生来注定的对手，是被命运选中的双子，他们是这个时代新生的王者！

（三）

男孩们的关系总是这样让人难以捉摸，下午的那场针锋相对反倒让基德和路飞亲近起来。到了晚上两个人已经能相对而坐，闲聊起来，两个超新星能这样心平气和的聊天可实在不多见。

他们聊的最多就是各自的伙伴，都算不上擅长倾听的两个船长各自说起各自的副船长，一个说剑术高超，另一个就说成熟稳重，一个吐槽经常迷路，另一个就吐槽总戴面具，他们在同为超新星的副船长身上倒是找到了共同话题。基德还记得索隆的名字，路飞却是一口一个“面具男”，基德想了想“锯齿头”就没有开口反驳，面具男似乎还要好听一些……

入了夜温度就又降下来，路飞坐在地下突然打个了寒战，基德无比自然地把大衣扔到路飞身上，男孩从毛茸茸的皮毛大衣里钻出一个小脑袋，毫不客气地朝着基德笑了一下，  
“谢啦，锯齿头！你人还不错嘛！”  
基德这才意识到自己做了什么，他看着窝在自己大衣里，表情舒适惬意的男孩，连一句“少自作多情了！”也说不出来，男人只能含含糊糊地嗯一声，算是收下了这张好人卡。

提到伙伴基德就难免情绪低落，自从进入了新世界，他似乎一直在生死边缘挣扎，断臂，战败，背叛，入狱，曾经横行无忌的基德船长在新世界吃尽了苦头。  
基德出海时就已经做好赌上生命的觉悟，但是只有真正面对时才知道那是何等的悲愤与屈辱。这些痛苦一直刻在基德心里，要他的心鲜血淋漓，疼痛难忍。更何况基拉和伙伴们还不知道在何处受苦，而自己却带着海楼石手铐被屈辱地关在监狱里。  
离开这里的念头时时刻刻都在基德的脑海里盘旋。

“锯齿头！”  
路飞打断了基德痛苦的回忆，男人疲惫地用手掌从上到下抹过自己的脸，这才转向路飞回应他。  
“怎么了？”  
男人的护目镜歪歪斜斜地戴在发际线，几绺红发随意地垂下，眼睛处的伤疤让他的容貌更多了几分狂野。此时的基德一脸倦容，看起来比平时多了几分慵懒散漫。长腿支斜，衣襟大敞露出结实的胸腹，好像连那上面的伤疤都变得性感起来。  
路飞眨了眨眼，视线移向基德的断臂，截面处满是凹凸不平的伤疤，看起来格外狰狞，但是上臂依旧肌肉盘虬，隐隐可见青筋凸起，有种奇特的残缺美感。

“我想和你修行，锯齿头！”  
男孩说完就裹着大衣起身走近基德，细瘦的手臂从衣服缝隙中探出，手掌伸进了男人腰部的腹带里。男孩的手掌在敏感地腹部胡乱摸索，基德被吓了一跳，下意识握住路飞的手腕，  
“别开玩笑了！”  
就在基德不知所措的时候，路飞却突然露出了一个感兴趣的表情，  
“这个是什么？”  
路飞挣开基德的手掌，把自己手心里的东西给基德看。

一个金属螺母静静卧在路飞手心，是他从基德的腹带里拿出来的。基德神情黯然了一下，  
那是基德金属手臂上面的一个螺母，基德的手掌再次覆到断臂上，一副回忆起了什么糟糕事的模样。他的金属手臂被监狱看板，奎因抢走了。这个螺母也许是无意中掉落了，看着路飞兴致勃勃地摆弄起那个螺母，好像忘记了刚才自己说了什么，基德松了一口气的同时也有些失落。  
但他还是为了转移路飞的注意力讲起了自己的金属手臂是如何构造的。基德越说越兴奋，那可是他的得意之作。

路飞却忽略了基德的讲解，螺母和手指粗细差不多，谁也不知道草帽船长的小脑袋里每天都在想些什么，男孩把那个螺母当做戒指一样戴到了中指上。  
“你看！”  
路飞把手掌展示给基德看，男孩眼睛亮晶晶的，就像是在向丈夫炫耀婚戒。基德为自己的想象窘迫起来，他红着耳尖向路飞嚷嚷，  
“摘下来，那又不是戒指！”  
“不要，很有趣诶！别这么小气嘛！”  
两个海贼拉扯起来，直到男孩不小心一拳砸到墙壁上。螺母用的是基德能找到的最坚硬的金属，再加上它突出于整个拳面，拳头的力量都凝聚在那一点上，坚硬的墙壁被砸出了蜘蛛网状的纹路。

男孩惊叹地看了看自己的拳头，又看了看墙壁，  
“好厉害！！”  
路飞的眼睛简直像是在发光，和平时看见了机器人什么的没什么区别。基德看着路飞的表情就知道自己要不回这枚螺母了。  
“算了，留着玩吧你，幼稚小鬼！”  
路飞笑得灿烂极了，低头继续摆弄手指上的螺母。基德一副懒得陪你玩的样子躺到地下，可却总是忍不住偷偷看向路飞。  
路飞似乎有所察觉，男孩突然转过头去看基德，猝不及防地正撞进基德的眼睛里。两个海贼四目对视，被抓包的基德只觉得耳朵发热，  
“我们来修行吧！”  
路飞坦荡地笑起来，并且再次向基德发出邀请。

“那不是修行。”  
基德的语气甚至说得上严肃了，可他微微泛红的脸颊却没什么说服力。而路飞已经开始脱衣服了，皮草大衣堆在地下，本就松垮的腰带被扯开，单薄的和服也落到地下，现在路飞身上就只剩下一件内着，隐私处堪堪被那一片白布遮住，路飞几乎能听见基德吸气的声音，但是男孩没有在意，  
“是不是修行都无所谓啦，我只是想和你做那事啊！”  
路飞看着基德的眼睛回应他。看着这样的路飞，男人好像听见了自己心里的声音，  
“基德，这次你真的栽了。”

路飞在寒冷的空气中哆嗦了一下，  
“好冷…”  
男孩嘟囔着弯腰把大衣捡起来穿上，路飞赤裸的身体包裹在皮草里，赤着足走向基德，每一步都好像踏在基德心上，直到男孩骑坐在基德的腰腹之上。一个粗暴的吻印上路飞的唇，牙齿和舌头相互碰撞，他们跌跌撞撞的纠缠亲吻，痛得吸气也不肯放开彼此。基德的手掌伸进大衣，摸上男孩劲瘦的腰肢，路飞被冰得一抖，下意识想躲却被基德的手掌牢牢握住，被男人碰过的皮肤很快就有了奇异地热度，男孩的腰肢在基德手掌下扭动起来。

男人大力揉捏起手里的柔韧温热，路飞从唇齿中溢出呻吟，连眼角都染上红色。基德用手掌把男孩压在自己的胸膛，路飞的乳尖贴着基德的胸肌磨蹭，很快就硬挺起来，摩擦带来的快感让路飞尝到了甜头，男孩抱住基德脖颈，自己贴着男人磨蹭起来。  
基德手掌顺着脊背下滑，掌心的茧子让路飞像是被顺毛的小猫一样，趴在基德耳边细声呻吟。男人被哼哼地火起，手掌重重拍在臀尖，橡胶屁股在男人掌心弹了几下，换来路飞突然高亢的惊叫。  
路飞穿的内着也是和之国特有的，白布拧成的绳子缠绕在腰间和隐私处，基德的手指沿着绳子在路飞腰间摸了一圈也不知道怎么解下来。

路飞还在基德身上扭来扭去，男人开始急躁地拉扯那可怜的布条，可惜不但没有脱下来反倒还让那布绳勒进了路飞的股沟，  
“你穿的这他妈是什么东西？！”  
“我也不知道，是那个长鼻子的大叔给我的。”  
基德的脸色都变了，  
“什么大叔……”  
路飞开口打断了基德，  
“啰嗦死了，你到底做不做？！”  
基德气得额角都暴起青筋，正要继续逼问那个大叔到底是怎么回事的时候，男人的怒火就被路飞接下来的话全数转化成欲火，男孩朝着基德舔了舔嘴唇，  
“算了，我知道怎么做，我自己来！”

基德的腰带被解开，裤链也被拉下，释放了男人早就勃起的性器。路飞看着基德傲人的资本，露出了一个“哇哦”的表情，  
“好大！”  
还不等基德做出什么反应，路飞就苦恼地转身看向自己的屁股，饱满的臀尖上还带着基德的手印红痕，男孩的手掌覆上去，一下就对比出两个人的大小差异，软肉从手指间稍稍溢出，两瓣臀肉被路飞掰开一条缝隙，软穴被拉扯得可怜兮兮地张合一下，  
“这样根本就进不去吧？”

男孩困惑地表情天真极了，动作却又如此放荡不堪，基德简直硬得发疼，  
“你他妈的不是橡胶吗？！”  
“白痴锯齿头！我可还戴着海楼石呢！”  
路飞一边用指尖探索自己的身体，一边向基德抱怨。基德只能看见路飞手臂的肌肉微微颤动和男孩脸上的表情变化，基德尖利的指甲会伤到路飞，男孩只能自己开拓，但他不打算就这么傻等着。男孩的性器也已经挺立起来，搭在顶端的内着都被稍稍打湿，男人掀开碍事的白布，宽大的手掌把路飞的和自己的握在一起，同样炙热硬挺的性器在男人的手掌里互相挤压，基德急切地撸动起来。

路飞一下就呻吟出声，男孩的心神似乎都被基德的动作吸引，开拓的手指都停了下来，基德轻轻掐了一下男孩敏感地顶端，  
“你那边别停啊！”  
路飞蒙着水雾的大眼瞪了男人一下，直到基德又一次掐住了那里，男孩才妥协地继续下去。  
“混蛋锯齿头…嗯啊…”  
没多久路飞就在基德手掌中交代出来，男孩射完几乎一下就软到在基德身上，路飞抽出手指，双臂攀住基德的肩背，带着情欲的嗓音喘息着响在男人耳边，  
“我准备好了…要开始了……”

路飞双腿跪在基德的腰胯两边，两个手掌自己分开臀肉，对着基德挺立的性器坐了下去。可是怎么看两个人的尺寸都十分不匹配，只是勉强吞下头部，路飞就脸色发白起来，基德也被夹得疼痛，他只好安抚地亲吻男孩的身体，在路飞的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，乳尖都留下红痕。  
路飞呻吟着向下坐，清楚地感知自己如何被肉刃一寸寸劈开，眼泪忍不住从眼眶滚落下来。等到吞下一半时，男孩就再也不肯用力了，平坦的小腹被隐隐撑出弧度，男孩的手掌小心地覆到自己的腹部，带着哭腔的声音响起，  
“太撑了，已经吃不下了…”  
基德被这样不上不下地夹着也同样难受极了，男人压着路飞的后颈和他接吻，手掌从脖颈向下，顺着脊柱向下抚摸，像是安抚小动物那样上下摩挲，直到手掌下的身体重新放松下来，男人握住男孩的腰肢，猛地把男孩压下来，路飞的尖叫都被男人堵在唇齿之中。

男孩的里面紧紧地缠咬着男人，柔软的肉璧还在缓缓蠕动，基德忍耐地眼眶发红也等到路飞适应了才开始向上冲撞。男孩的眼泪被基德吻走，那处终于逐渐体会到被填满的快乐，男孩喉间的呻吟也越发甜腻起来，路飞腰胯的弧度十分适合手掌搭放，炙热的掌心紧贴着敏感的侧腰，在路飞的呻吟声中，基德简直力大的好像要把男孩的腰肢握断。  
路飞像是海中飘摇的小船，在基德身上颠簸摇晃，撞到痒处时软穴就绞得更紧，然后再被男人生生撞开，换来路飞更高亢地呻吟。橡胶身体即使戴着海楼石也柔软地不可思议，路飞的双腿大敞着缠在基德的腰上，足跟随着节奏撞在男人的后腰，男孩的眼角越发艳红起来。基德抓着路飞的双臂别在他身后，重新挺立起来的前端不得慰藉，可怜地在两人腰腹之间磨蹭，路飞就这样生生地被基德操到射出来。

男孩已经哭出声了，过大的快感让他承受不住，只知道用手臂紧紧攀着基德，大衣袖子处的皮毛贴着基德的脸颊，又软又痒。在男孩的惊叫声中基德站了起来，走向监牢的石壁。随着走动每一下都插得更深，男孩被基德过大的性器顶得几乎要喘不上气，路飞用力夹紧双腿，紧贴在基德身上希望能减少这凌虐般的快感。  
路飞隔着大衣被压在墙壁上，圈进基德怀里的男孩无处可逃。路飞被抵在墙壁上，每一下都撞到那一点，他被死死地压住，连像之前那样摇晃着稍稍避开都做不到，路飞只能被迫承受基德给他的全部。  
路飞的一条腿搭在基德的臂弯，另一条腿还勉强缠在男人腰上，基德手臂带着路飞的腿弯向上，自己怎样操干男孩的软穴都在月光下看的清楚。穴口好像害怕一样可怜地颤抖着，然后就被粗大的性器猛地撞开，紧实的小腹凸起弧度，随着男人的抽插起伏，穴口被撑得打开，路飞不知道射了几次，白浊和淫液打湿了男孩的隐私处，狼狈又下流。

路飞哭叫得嗓子都哑了，基德吻住了男孩的唇，不再让他出声。可压在嗓子里闷闷的哼声却似乎更加诱人，只教人想让他叫得更加浪荡才好。直到路飞实在是无力承受，手臂软得连攀都攀不住了基德才放过他，抽出性器射进路飞的小腹上。路飞在基德停下来之后，几乎是立刻就昏睡过去了。

基德注视着路飞藏在大衣里的睡脸，眼神似乎都变得温柔起来。他握住男孩的手，让他们十指相扣，男人低下头亲吻路飞手指上的螺母，基德的神色在月光下虔诚得动人。

同为这片大海上的海贼，相同的野心让他们无法给出彼此任何承诺，基德只希望此刻能长一点，再长一点。

（四）

天快亮的时候，路飞还在基德怀里沉沉地睡着，而狱卒的交谈声却吵醒了基德。  
“听说了吗？又要有新罪人被送来了。”  
“是谁啊？”  
“花之都的斩人鬼镰造，好像是未能完成将军的任务。”  
一个阴沉的声音打断了狱卒们的交谈，  
“你们说的镰造是谁？”

“囚犯，尤斯塔斯•基德越狱了！协助他，或者有相关情报的人出列！”  
狱卒的声音大得响彻整个采石场，短暂的逼问并没有得出什么结论，犯人们很快就去各自工作。一个羊驼狱卒却走向路飞，  
“你小子应该没协助他吧？经常看你俩在说话。”  
这个长相奇怪的种族一开口，口水就随着话语一起落到男孩脸上，路飞带着螺母的手掌紧握了一下，手指被螺母硌得生痛。但是路飞什么也没说，只是伸出手背擦去脸颊上的口水，  
“脏死了……”  
“不过他这越狱越得还真是随便，逃是逃出去了，可是还戴着海楼石手铐。要不了多久就又会被抓起来狠狠处罚，最终的死刑肯定是跑不了了，哼，蠢货………”

虽然话是这样说，可谁也想不到基德这么快就被抓回来了。  
基德回来时忍耐不住反抗狱卒的路飞正在进行一场残忍的游戏，这游戏被大看板奎因称作“大相扑地狱”。路飞虽然摘下了海楼石手铐，却被戴上了离开场外就会被内侧的钩爪割断脖子的项圈。拿着武器的狱卒们会和手无寸铁的路飞进行车轮战，当基德被押送回来时，这场游戏已经进行到第二天了。  
镰造和基德形容狼狈地被押送回了采石场，两人都是伤痕累累，步履蹒跚。路飞禁不住喊了一声，  
“锯齿头？！”

两个人穿行在狱卒的嘲笑声中，镰造不知为何突然笑了起来，笑声凄厉可怖，基德则表情宛如困兽，  
“你小子因为讨厌自己的这个笑声，所以从某天起…就不再放声大笑了吧。嘲笑你这笑声的家伙全都被你打到半死，也不知从什么时候开始，你带上了面具，隐藏自己的真实相貌……可是…你这到底是怎么搞得？！是凯多还是大蛇？！大伙都去哪了？！回答我啊！”  
镰造没有回答，他就这样笑着痛哭起来，基德此时简直像只绝望的凶兽，  
“基拉！他们究竟对你做了什么？！”  
高大的男人站起身，愤怒地向四周质问，字字泣血，  
“到底是谁把我的搭档害成了这样？！”

路飞在远处瞪圆了双眼，  
“那就是…锯齿头说的那个面具男吗？！”

“地狱大相扑”重新开始，基德和基拉也加入其中，但是他们并非站在擂台上战斗，而是被倒吊着浸入水中，奎因得意洋洋地向路飞宣布新的规则，  
“你还活着，他们两个就得被泡在水里，只有你死了，他们两个才会被拽上来。”  
“你胡说什么？我跟他们根本就没什么关系吧？！”  
路飞的拳再次握紧，金属螺母好像要被手指挤碎。奎因笑着回应路飞的愤怒，  
“当然，我也是这么想的，可为什么你这会儿却动摇了呢？因为你们是同世代并肩作战的战友？那你们一起去死岂不是正好！即便是恶名昭著，悬赏数亿的通缉犯，但只要是人类，就都会被区区5cm的水深淹死！”

“既然如此，那你也上擂台来，只要我揍飞你一切就都结束了。”  
路飞的拳头跟着话语袭向奎因，悬赏十三亿的大看板轻易地接下路飞的拳头，  
“少得意忘形了，小鬼们！你们凭什么擅自认为会有希望呢？你还真以为你们能赢过我们，你们全都得给我死！”  
“少罗嗦！”  
路飞瞪视着他，视线在看到他手臂上属于基德的金属手臂时，怒火燃烧的更盛，  
“我们的死活由我们自己决定！！”

就在这气氛剑拔弩张之时，一个不速之客的到来震惊了所有人，失去记忆的大妈在乔巴等人的引领下来到了采石场。变得天真的大妈对食物依旧执着，奎因为了守卫自己心爱的红豆汤而直接变身腕龙形态和大妈对抗起来。  
“喂！等不到你们两个为那种事吵完，锯齿头他们就要被淹死了啊！先把他们拉上来啊！”  
路飞焦急地指着基德他们，向奎因和大妈那边喊了起来。  
激烈的战斗中，谁也没有理会路飞的喊声，失忆的大妈依旧强悍无匹，奎因被打得毫无还手之力，不过不幸中的万幸，基德他们的处刑架被战斗波及，两个人全都暂时逃脱了死亡的阴影，路飞这也才放下心来。

这场实力悬殊的战斗最终以大妈突然的昏睡告终，四皇的恐怖让奎因无心再管囚犯的事，他带着采石场几乎所有战力匆匆忙忙地前往凯多的鬼之岛。  
意外取下项圈的路飞看着他们慌张离去的背影，眨了眨眼，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，这样我就可以随便闹腾了对吧？”  
男孩左右活动了一下脖颈，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，

“这里，我拿下了！”

男孩的战斗干脆利落，每次出拳都有人倒下，路飞活跃地战斗着，而一直潜伏在这里的雷藏则在战斗的间隙中把偷来的海楼石钥匙扔给基德二人，  
“路飞阁下的友人，这里应该有你们手铐的钥匙，快用吧！”  
基德看了一眼地下的钥匙，表情复杂地看向战斗中的路飞，  
“草帽……”

战斗形势看似倒向路飞一边，可是当狱卒们使用瘟疫弹时，情形就完全反了过来。囚犯们在这只要触碰就会传染恐怖病毒的威胁下成为了仅靠接触就能打败敌人的“人肉武器”，丧失了斗志，陷入绝望的囚犯们也变成了路飞他们的敌人！  
被感染的囚犯们宛如行尸走肉一样逼近路飞，男孩的愤怒清楚的写在脸上，路飞总是生动的面容此刻却严肃深沉地宛如雕塑，基德注视着与平常完全不同的男孩，看他伸出手捏住那个的囚犯的脸颊，病毒几乎是肉眼可见的蔓延到路飞的手臂，可他却更进一步的伸长手臂把所有被感染的犯人都拦在原地。  
基德听着男孩愤慨的话语在所有人耳边响起，那些绝望的犯人在路飞的怒喊中重新燃起了斗志；基德看着男孩感染病毒后身体都在打晃，可眼睛却依旧亮得宛如星子；基德就这样在高处注视着路飞再一次向这里的所有人宣告他此行的目的，

“我们！就是来打败凯多的！”

基德眼里几近熄灭的光彩被男孩重新点亮，他是如此令人着迷！

路飞激发了所有人的斗志，他凭借见闻色提前解决了这里最危险的男人，感染了病毒的男孩在说出“这就交给你们了！”以后，就坦然地倒了下去。路飞虚弱地倒在地下，四肢摊开，完全没有平时的活力，不巧却有一个狱卒慌不择路地跑到路飞那里，他认出男孩的身份后就神色狰狞地举起刀刃，其他人都在各自战斗，没有人注意到路飞正身处险境。病毒感染让路飞无力反抗，竟然只能眼睁睁地看着刀刃落下。

突然男孩手指上的螺母颤动了一下，紧接着那金属螺母就好像被什么吸引了一样，脱离路飞的手指极速飞出，正穿过那狱卒握刀的手腕，在狱卒的惨叫声中，螺母又重新穿过他的胸膛，沾染着血迹的金属螺母又重新回到了路飞的掌心。  
狱卒缓缓地摔倒在地，基德的身影出现在路飞面前，  
“你还要再跟凯多打吗？”  
基德低沉的嗓音响起，男人心里明明早就有了答案，可他依旧执着地向路飞询问。  
路飞和这个高大的男人对视，他们眼中的火焰依旧如此相似，依旧熊熊燃烧，男孩弯曲手指握住了那颗螺母，他朝基德露出一个笑容，

“要和我一起吗？”


End file.
